Números
by Takari95
Summary: A Heiji empiezan a llegarle unas misteriosas tarjetas con números escritos en ellas, cifras caóticas y sin sentido que entrañan más peligro del que aparentan. Un nuevo caso se abre para el detective, el asesino acecha... Capítulo 4: Confesiones de madrugada [HeiKazu, ShinRan como parejas principales] R
1. Vacaciones complicadas

**-Números-**

**Disclaimer: detective Conan es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama, escribo sin ánimo de lucro. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de este fic.**

**Capítulo 1: Vacaciones complicadas**

─¿Y qué dices que pasó? – preguntó Shinichi desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica. El joven detective estaba manteniendo desde su casa una entretenida conversación con su amigo de Osaka, Heiji Hattori. El detective del Oeste había realizado una importante detención hacía un par de días y al final Shinichi había decidido llamarle para conocer los pormenores de aquel caso que había levantado tanto escándalo.

─Pues, la chica se llamaba Haruka, venía con nosotros al instituto, era de los cursos superiores. Estaba intentando entrar a una prestigiosa universidad a través de una beca pero otra muchacha de la clase fue mejor que ella y se llevó la beca. Esta chica, Haruka, había discutido con su padre, un hombre muy influyente de Osaka y bueno… Al parecer, quería demostrar que podía llegar donde quisiera sin la ayuda de papá.

─Entonces, ¿Haruka asesinó a su compañera de clase?

─Así es, se citó con ella unos días después de que saliera la resolución de la beca en un descampado abandonado cuando caía la noche. La joven había cogido un arma de su casa, de la colección de su padre y ya te imaginas el resto. La chica estuvo escondiéndose pero al final cuando encontré la pistola y la cotejé con la base de datos, enseguida la descubrimos.

─Aunque hay algo que no entiendo…

─¿El qué, Kudo?

─Su padre era rico, no me creo que por muy enfadado que estuviese no le fuera a pagar los estudios a su hija…

─Sí pero si le conocieras verías que es un hombre bastante extraño. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando se llevaron a su hija detenida, su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión.

─Debe ser uno de esos hombres que tan solo le dan importancia al dinero.

─No sé, fue muy confuso. Me dio la sensación de que en sus ojos había rastro de…

─¿De qué? – preguntó Shinichi ante la pausa tan larga que estaba haciendo su amigo.

─No sabría cómo explicarlo, simplemente fue muy raro – el timbre sonó en la casa de Shinichi y el muchacho se levantó todavía llevando el teléfono pegado al oído. Fue hacia la puerta principal de su casa y al abrir se encontró a Ran en la puerta, empapada de pies a cabeza. Shinichi la miró de arriba abajo, estaba lloviendo a cántaros y no se había dado ni cuenta, estaba demasiado entretenido con la conversación con Heiji. El chico la tomó del brazo y la hizo pasar. La chica movió los labios preguntándole a su amigo con quién estaba hablando.

─Estoy hablando con Heiji – le respondió Shinichi mientras la ayudaba a dejar el bolso a un lado.

─¿Con quién estás, Kudo? – preguntó Heiji al escuchar lo que había dicho el otro.

─Ah, es Ran, acaba de llegar a mi casa. ¿No tienes a Kazuha por ahí? Creo que Ran quiere hablar con ella – Shinichi esperó a que Heiji contestara pero solo obtuvo un largo silencio. Frunció el ceño, podía escuchar el sonido que hacía Heiji al respirar, seguían en contacto pero el chico permanecía callado al otro lado del teléfono.

─Kazuha y yo… nos hemos peleado – dijo Heiji al fin en voz muy baja. Shinichi le hizo señas a Ran para que pegara el oído al teléfono –. Me centré mucho en el caso de Haruka, el que te acabo de contar y… Kazuha… El otro día vino a verme pero yo tuve que dejarla con la palabra en la boca cuando mi padre me llamó para decirme que iban a proceder a arrestar a Haruka. Cuando intenté hablar con ella después ya no quiso hablarme… Y ya no he vuelto a verla, ni siquiera vino al entierro de Haruka.

─Espera, espera, ¿qué entierro? ¿Haruka no era la asesina?

─Ah, sí, no te he acabado de contar toda la historia pero Haruka se suicidó tras su detención.

─Ya veo… Bueno…

─Kudo, ¿podrías venir tú y Ran a Osaka durante unos días? – Shinichi apartó el teléfono de la oreja, miró fijamente a Ran a los ojos y ésta asintió, tal vez si viajaban podrían ayudar a Heiji a restablecer su relación con Kazuha.

─Aprovecharemos que se acercan las navidades e iremos a veros. En un par de días estaremos ahí, ¿está bien?

─Sí, me parece perfecto – respondió el chico un poco más animado –. Bueno, tengo entrenamiento de kendo y tengo que irme, nos vemos dentro de un par de días. Iré a recogeros al aeropuerto.

─Está bien, nos vemos. Adiós, Heiji.

Shinichi apretó el botón rojo para finalizar la llamada, en la pantalla del teléfono unas pequeñas cifras parpadeantes indicaban que había pasado casi una hora hablando con Hattori. Suspiró, se le había hecho demasiado corto incluso. Miró a Ran, los ojos azules de ellas revelaban preocupación.

─¿Qué les ha pasado a esos dos? – preguntó Ran con el semblante serio. Era extraño que Kazuha no la hubiera llamado todavía para contárselo pero tal vez estuviera bastante afectada por la discusión. Shinichi no contestó la pregunta realizada por su amiga de la infancia y fue a dejar el inalámbrico en su lugar. Luego, se giró hacia Ran aunque estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató de que la chica seguía mojada en mitad del pasillo temblando como un pajarillo. Al cabo de unos segundos, él volvió a la realidad cuando Ran habló –. ¿Podrías traerme una toalla?

─Lo siento, Ran, me había…

─Quedado en las nubes, lo sé. Me he dado cuenta – dijo ella con una sonrisa. Shinichi se apresuró a ir escalera arriba a por una toalla. Ran lo vio bajar los escalones de dos en dos cargado con las toallas para echarle una sobre los hombros y una más pequeña sobre el pelo. El chico le frotó suavemente el pelo húmedo con ella. Ran alzó los ojos y éstos se cruzaron con los azules de Shinichi. Ante el contacto no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, no hacía más de un mes que él había vuelto a aparecer en su vida, no hacía más de un mes que se había producido el esperado reencuentro pero… algo había cambiado entre ellos. La manera en la que se miraban era mucho más profunda, capaz de ver el interior del otro hasta lo más hondo. La manera en la que se tocaban también era distinta, cada toque era como una tierna caricia que se proporcionaban el uno al otro. E incluso la manera de hablarse era mucho más dulce, más sencilla, se entendían sin necesidad de que las palabras mediaran entre ellos.

El encuentro entre ellos había sido cuanto menos, emotivo. Él apareció por sorpresa en casa de Ran un día de lluvia, había aparecido mojado de pies a cabeza tal y como ella había aparecido aquella tarde. Iba cubierto de barro y tenía algún que otro rasguño en la cara. Su pelo rebelde se pegaba a la cara mientras de él caían gruesas gotas de lluvia, se escurrían mechones abajo. Cuando Ran abrió la puerta y lo vio con aquel aspecto no le dio tiempo ni a saludar, simplemente se abrazó a él llorando de alegría, estrechándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos, temiendo que fuese una especie de quimera que fuese a desaparecer de delante de ella en cualquier momento. Ninguno de los supo el tiempo que permanecieron abrazados, en el portal de Ran. Shinichi se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer al suelo con Ran entre sus brazos. Después de tanto tiempo sin poder abrazarla con su cuerpo aquel momento le supo a gloria y por nada del mundo quería que terminara. Hundió el rostro en el pelo de ella, inhalando su suave aroma, su esencia.

─Ran – susurró con voz grave un tanto quebrada, la emoción lo embargaba. Había esperado mucho para poder abrazarla de aquella manera.

─Shinichi – murmuró ella entre sollozos sin poder creerse que él estuviese de nuevo con ella. Una gran sensación de felicidad le llenaba el pecho en aquel momento, el golpeteo incesante de su corazón, la respiración agitada –. Has vuelto…

Él asintió y no se dijeron nada más, no necesitaban decirse nada. Ran no le importaba saber lo que había sucedido durante su ausencia, poco le importaba ya el dolor que le ocasionó su separación porque ahora lo tenía junto a ella.

Ran fue la que rompió el contacto visual con el muchacho para desviar la mirada hacia el teléfono que volvía a sonar. Shinichi se apartó de ella, reticente y miró quien llamaba. El número que parpadeaba era el de su madre, seguramente quería preguntarle qué tal le iba su vida ahora que volvía a tener su verdadero cuerpo. El chico enarcó una ceja y colgó el teléfono. Ya hablaría más tarde con ella.

Shinichi volvió junto a Ran y la empujó escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de baño.

─Convendría que te dieses una ducha caliente para no enfermar. Iré a buscarte algo de ropa.

─Gracias – dijo ella con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas. Él le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer en su habitación para buscar algo suyo que le pudiese valer a Ran. Encontró una camiseta un poco más pequeña que las demás y unos pantalones de deporte que podrían servirle a su amiga. Le dio la ropa y ella se metió en el baño con una sonrisa. Shinichi se llevó una mano al pecho para intentar controlar los alocados latidos de su corazón. Se disponía a bajar a la planta baja cuando Ran asomó la cabeza por la puerta – Shinichi.

─Dime – dijo él girándose para mirarla desde la escalera.

─Luego tienes que contarme qué pasó con Heiji y Kazuha, ¿eh?

─En cuanto bajes te lo cuento – repuso él. Ella asintió conforme antes de desaparecer tras la puerta nuevamente.

El aeropuerto de Osaka era un hervidero de gente que aprovechaba esas fechas para ir y venir de visita a casa de sus familiares. Shinichi y Ran caminaban despacio, cargados con sus maletas entre aquel gentío mientras de vez en cuando intentaban avistar a Heiji entre todas aquellas personas. De repente, un hombre que pasaba a toda velocidad entre la gente empujó a Ran con fuerza. La chica perdió el equilibrio ante la embestida, empezó a caer hacia atrás pero Shinichi soltó las maletas que llevaba en un santiamén y la tomó con fuerza de la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Ran se aferró a la chaqueta de él con ambas manos, mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido aquel hombre.

─¿Estás bien? – preguntó Shinichi que todavía mantenía a su amiga pegada a su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules mostraba un poco de preocupación y provocaron que Ran se sonrojara.

─Gracias, Shinichi.

─Menuda estúpido – escupió el muchacho que le ardía la sangre en las venas –. Nadie tiene educación ya en este mundo.

─Déjalo, estoy bien – repuso ella con una sonrisa calmando los ánimos del detective. Shinichi resopló tomó sus maletas de nuevo y juntos reanudaron el camino. Finalmente, al final de la terminal encontraron a Heiji sentado en una de las salas de espera. El joven detective del Oeste ni siquiera se percató de su presencia hasta que Shinichi le gritó un fuerte "¡Hattori!" que asustó a gran parte de los viajeros que circulaban por la sala. El chico alzó la cabeza entonces encontrándose con sus amigos de Tokio. Heiji se levantó, le dio la mano a Heiji y una abrazo a Ran.

─Te estás haciendo viejo y cada vez estás más sordo, ¿eh, Hattori? – bromeó Shinichi pero al ver que Heiji no seguía la broma, se agachó un poco para poder ver sus ojos que durante todo el rato había permanecido ocultos bajo la gorra. El otro intento evitarlo pero al final Shinichi se percató de las ojeras que rodeaban los ojos verdes de su amigo –. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? – preguntó Shinichi con el ceño levemente fruncido. Heiji alzó la cabeza mirándolo con gesto grave. El moreno le tendió a su amigo una pequeña tarjeta hecha de cartulina blanca. Shinichi le dio la vuelta a la tarjeta con cuidado entre sus dedos y descubrió que había algo escrito en ella.

_191131-19113-14592117-1-518120113_

Shinichi entrecerró los ojos, observando con atención aquellos números separados por guiones, cinco grupos de números. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Un número de cuenta bancaria? ¿El resultado de una operación matemática?

─Llevo toda la noche intentando descifrar esos números – dijo Heiji. Ran y Shinichi lo miraron, realmente se notaba que estaba muy cansado y que le faltaban unas cuantas horas de sueño.

─¿Por qué quieres descifrar esto, Hattori? – preguntó Shinichi clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de su amigo.

─Ayer por la noche cuando llegué a mi casa después del último entrenamiento de kendo antes de las Navidades lo encontré pegado en el buzón con un trozo de cinta. Tal vez no sea nada pero cuando lo vi allí tuve un mal presentimiento, uno horrible. ¿Podrías ayudarme, Kudo?

─Claro aunque tienes que tener presente que puede que esto n tenga significado alguno… Realmente es una nota muy rara…

─Por el momento, vamos a ir a casa, debéis estar cansados. Estoy seguro de que… Kazuha…

Ran se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que le suponía a Heiji pensar en Kazuha en esos momentos. La muchacha cruzó una mirada con Shinichi y colocó una mano en el hombro del otro chico.

─Iré a verla y hablaré con ella, no te preocupes – susurró la chica con una sonrisa.

─No, no le digas que vienes por mí, sé que aún se enfadará más conmigo. De todas maneras, no quiero hablar del tema.

─Está bien, como quieras – repuso Ran con un leve asentimiento.

Los tres chicos abandonaron el aeropuerto, fueron a casa de Heiji donde se acomodaron antes de ir a ver a Kazuha. Ran y Shinichi estuvieron pensando durante el camino la mejor manera de que sus amigos arreglaran sus problemas pero no lograron encontrar nada que los convenciera demasiado. Ran fue la que llamó al timbre de la casa de Kazuha y la chica de la coleta les abrió la puerta unos minutos después. Kazuha los abrazó ambos nada más verlos y luego los hizo pasar hacia el salón, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Los chicos de Tokio se acomodaron en uno de los sillones del salón mientras Kazuha preparaba un poco de té para hacerles entrar en calor tras soportar el frío que hacía fuera.

─¿Qué crees que debemos hacer? – preguntó Ran.

─Veremos si Kazuha habla del tema e intentaremos ayudarles.

─Me daría mucha pena que no volviesen a ser amigos – dijo Ran con mirada triste. Shinichi le tomó la mano con la suya para infundirle confianza. Sus largos dedos acariciaron los de ella durante unos instantes y se separaron en cuanto Kazuha entró en la estancia. Sin embargo, para la chica no pasó desapercibido ni un solo detalle y sonrió con ternura.

─¿Cuándo habéis llegado? No tenía ni idea de que ibais a venir. Tendríais que habérmelo dicho, malos amigos – refunfuñó Kazuha haciéndose la enfadada con ellos. No obstante, su semblante cambió en cuanto realizó otra pregunta –: ¿Os ha invitado Heiji a venir?

Shinichi y Ran cruzaron una breve mirada de entendimiento y el joven detective dejó que fuera su amiga la que le explicara las cosas a Kazuha.

─Sí, fue Heiji el que nos invitó a venir, Kazu – dijo Ran mirando fijamente a su amiga – El otro día cuando llegué a casa de Shinichi, lo encontré hablando con Heiji y nos invitó a venir durante las vacaciones. Oye, Kazuha, ¿por qué no me dijiste que os habíais peleado?

─Yo… no quería hablar del tema con nadie, Ran. En esta ocasión, ha sido diferente…

─¿A qué te refieres con diferente? – preguntó su amiga un poco confusa.

─En esta ocasión no ha habido discusión, no hay nada que solucionar. Simplemente, me he cansado, Ran – los ojos verdes de Kazuha se llenaron de cristalinas lágrimas que la chica luchó por ocultar pero que finalmente se derramaron por sus mejillas – No sé por qué sigo llorando por él, no quiero…

─¿Te has cansado? – preguntó Shinichi ofreciéndole su pañuelo a Kazuha para que se enjuagara las lágrimas.

─Me he cansado de no ser algo importante en su vida, ¿sabéis? Estoy harto de que un caso siempre esté por delante de mí, en cualquier momento y situación. He soportado que me dejase plantada muchas veces, he soportado de todo por él… Y ya estoy cansada…

─Hay veces que no sabemos expresar lo que sentimos, Kazuha – dijo Shinichi en voz baja mientras se miraba las manos – Hay veces en las que un caso nos absorbe de tal manera que olvidamos lo que nos rodea y luego, nos arrepentimos de todo lo que nos hemos perdido. Somos detectives, nos obsesiona el misterio, no te lo voy a negar. Pero, por encima de nuestros casos hay cosas mucho más importantes, luchamos por protegerlas y cuidarlas aunque no es fácil…

Ran tragó saliva. Al escuchar hablar a Shinichi con tanta sinceridad su corazón había empezado a latir con muchísima fuerza. Se sentía plenamente identificada en cada una de las palabras que él había dicho, Shinichi no había hecho más que contarle su propia experiencia personal a Kazuha. Un leve sonrojo iluminó el rostro de Ran solo con pensar que tenía posibilidades de ser la cosa que tanto le importaba a Shinichi. Kazuha escuchó con atención cada una de las palabras del detective, se dio cuenta de que estaba hablándole desde su experiencia personal y sobre todo se dio cuenta de cómo el rostro de Ran se iluminaba ante las últimas palabras de él. Sin embargo, Shinichi no era Heiji.

─Sí, tienes razón en lo que has dicho. La diferencia está en que tú y Heiji podéis llegar a ser muy distintos. Shinichi, tú, a pesar de estar tanto tiempo alejado has vuelto con Ran, hiciste lo imposible para volver a su lado. ¿Crees que Heiji haría eso mismo conmigo? Lamento decir que me temo que no. No pienso albergar falsas esperanzas.

─¿Por qué no hablas con él y se lo preguntas? – propuso Ran a su amiga.

─Fui a hablar con él y se marchó a atender un casa. No pienso ir a reunirme de nuevo con Heiji, lo siento. Chicos, lamento tener que deciros qué vais a tener repartir vuestro tiempo en Osaka para pasarlo con Heiji y conmigo – dijo la muchacha apesadumbrada.

Ran se acercó a su amiga y le tomó la mano con suavidad, sonrió con ternura y le limpió las lágrimas que le quedaban en el rostro.

─No te preocupes por nada, nos las arreglaremos.

─Ran tiene razón – afirmó Shinichi –. Nos las arreglaremos.

─Gracias a los dos.

Poco después, los dos abandonaban la casa de Kazuha un poco cabizbajos. Ran se detuvo a medio camino, Shinichi se volvió, su amiga estaba preocupada.

─Ran – él se aproximó a la muchacha.

─No me gusta verles así de distanciados – dijo ella con un hilillo de voz –. Y menos me gusta no saber qué hacer para ayudarlos.

Shinichi también se sentía frustrado, entendía a la perfección ese sentimiento pero en esos momentos su mente no era capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para reconfortar a Ran. Así que lo único que se le ocurrió que pudiera mejorar su estado de ánimo fue darle un abrazo. Ella se puso rígida al sentir los brazos de Shinichi en torno a ella pero enseguida se relajó y rodeó al cintura de él con los brazos.

─Van a ser unas vacaciones complicadas pero todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo, Ran.


	2. De encontronazos va la cosa

**-Números-**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan pertenece a Gosho Aoyama. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia.**

**Capítulo 2: De encontronazos va la cosa…**

La mañana siguiente, Shinichi bajó a desayunar tras levantarse temprano y se encontró con que Heiji estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con la tarjeta que le había enseñado en el aeropuerto entre las manos.

─¿Qué haces? – preguntó el detective del Este mientras caminaba hacia la nevera con la intención de servirse un vaso de leche. Heiji lo observó, ni siquiera había advertido su presencia allí.

─Estaba mirando esto de nuevo, no consigo encontrarle ningún sentido. Le he pasado una copia por correo a una compañera de mi padre, es analista. Tal vez, consiga descubrir el misterio que entrañan estos malditos números.

─¿Tienes alguna remota idea de quién pudo dejar eso pegado en tu buzón? – preguntó Shinichi mientras tomaba asiento junto a él.

─Si supiera su contenido puede que se me ocurriera una persona pero por el momento no tengo ni la más remota idea de quién puede ser – Shinichi le cogió la pequeña tarjeta y le echó un vistazo a aquella retahíla de números sin sentido aparente. Frunció el ceño intentando encontrar una pista, podía ver que aquellas cifras parecían querer decirle algo pero él parecía estar sordo y ser incapaz de escuchar lo que le anunciaban.

─Kudo…

─Dime.

─¿Visteis a Kazuha ayer? – preguntó Heiji mirándose las manos que se movían con nerviosismo.

─Sí, estuvimos hablando con ella – dijo Shinichi dejando la tarjeta en la mesa y aferrando el vaso entre las manos. Su amigo alzó sus cansados ojos hacia él, quería saber más, quería que le diera noticias de su amiga de la infancia o lo que fuera en aquellos precisos momentos –. Está… digamos… cansada…

─¿Cansada? – inquirió Heiji extrañado por la expresión utilizada por el otro.

─Eso mismo dijo, está cansada de ser siempre la segunda de tus prioridades, Hattori. Supongo que el que te metieras tanto en el último caso y que no le hicieras caso cuando vino a hablar contigo ha firmado tu sentencia. No la vi enfadada, simplemente, triste y disgustada. Siente que siempre tienes algo que hacer que está por delante de ella y está harta de que eso ocurra. Eso está haciendo que poco a poco merme su confianza en ti.

─Kazuha – Heiji hundió el rostro entre las manos.

─Hattori, dime la verdad. ¿De verdad no consigues conciliar el sueño por esa estúpida tarjeta?

─Kudo, ¿qué quieres que te diga? – replicó el otro con voz cansada.

─La verdad, nada más.

─Ya sabes la verdad, sabes que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Me paso las noches pensando en las veces que la he dejado de lado, en las veces que la he hecho llorar, en todas esas malditas veces en las que lo he hecho toda mal… Me gustaría ir y hablar con ella pero sé que no quiere, la conozco a la perfección.

─¿Cuánto llevas así?

─¿Sin dormir? Pues, han pasado dos días desde que hablé contigo y cuando hablamos había discutido con ella unos días antes… Llevaré entre cinco días y una semana sin conciliar el sueño.

─A este paso vas a caer enfermo… – repuso Shinichi preocupado. Heiji se encogió de hombros, no es que le importara demasiado en esos momentos estar o no enfermo. Dejó a Shinichi allí sentado y se marchó hacia el piso de arriba para vestirse y arreglarse. Poco después, fue Ran la que bajó a la cocina, se quedó mirando a Shinichi que observaba preocupado la tarjeta que había sobre la mesa.

─Buenos días – dijo ella con voz suave, Shinichi se giró a mirarla y le sonrió con cariño.

─Buenos días, Ran.

─¿Has estado hablando con Heiji? – Shinichi se quedó pensativo de nuevo y no respondió a la pregunta de la castaña. El chico se levantó, se marchó de la cocina hacia el piso de arriba ante la mirada atónita de Ran. Últimamente, Shinichi había momentos en los que se quedaba absorto en sus pensamientos y no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En esos instantes, Ran se sentía más lejos de él que en aquellos años de ausencia. La joven se cubrió los ojos con la mano, le escocían, las lágrimas querían salir de ellos en cualquier momento. Poco después, escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la casa, en cuanto salió al pasillo de percató de que la chaqueta de Shinichi no estaba en el perchero, se había ido. Una punzada de angustia atravesó el pecho de Ran, desde que Shinichi había vuelto se había esforzado por pasar todo el tiempo posible con él para no perderle de vista y aquella era la primera vez que él se escabullía sin decirle adónde iba.

Escuchó pasos a su espalda, Heiji la miró con su habitual mirada derrotada. El detective pudo ver la incertidumbre en los ojos de Ran.

─¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el chico mientras se acercaba a ella.

─Shinichi se ha marchado aunque no sé a dónde.

─No te preocupes, volverá.

─Esa frase ya la he escuchado muchas veces – dijo la chica mientras volvía hacia la cocina con la cabeza baja. Heiji abrió la puerta, salió de la casa y fue hacia el buzón. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero en cuanto vio una nueva nota con números pegada allí. La arrancó sin miramientos y su mirada se clavó en aquellas cifras.

_141526118153-2119-518121518-520_

El joven entró con rapidez en la casa, fue a por su chaqueta y a despedirse de Ran.

─¿Adónde vas? – repuso la chica al ver que todos se iban sin ella.

─A la comisaría, tengo que hablar con persona.

─¿Puedo ir contigo? – preguntó ella, Heiji no pudo negarse, no podía dejarla sola encima que ella había venido a Osaka porque él se lo había pedido a ella y a Shinichi.

─Puedes venir si quieres – ella terminó de comer su desayuno con fascinante rapidez, cogió su abrigo y siguió a Heiji hacia el garaje donde éste tenía guardada su moto. El chico le tendió un casco, ella lo aceptó y se lo puso con cuidado en la cabeza. El muchacho se sentó encima de la motocicleta, le costó un poco arrancarla porque el frío afectaba al motor pero cuando lo consiguió le tendió una mano a Ran para que subiera tras él. Ran se acomodó en la parte trasera del vehículo y para no caerse le puso las manos a Heiji en la cintura. El chico salió del garaje y emprendió el viaje hacia la comisaría de policía en la que trabajaba su padre y el padre de Kazuha.

Mientras conducía a una velocidad sostenida por la ciudad, Heiji se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. Dejó de pensar en la nota que acababa de encontrar y en la que ya tenía unos días para pensar en Kazuha. Ya hacía casi una semana que no pasaba tiempo con ella, que no la llevaba apretada contra su cuerpo en moto, que no hablaba con ella de cualquier cosa sin importancia. Resopló.

─Heiji, mira – le gritó Ran por encima del ruido del motor y del resto de coches que pasaban en aquel momento por la avenida por la que circulaban. Kazuha caminaba sin aparente rumbo fijo por la acera de la izquierda – Vamos, déjame y ve a hablar con ella – Heiji se desvió un par de carriles a la derecha, dejó a Ran en la acera y condujo hasta donde estaba Kazuha. El chico se detuvo en el arcén, unos metros por delante de ella, se desabrochó el casco y se lo quitó. La miró con sus ojos verdes, directamente, sin esconder nada, sin ningún tipo de escudo. Kazuha dejó de caminar, se fijó en las ojeras de Heiji, en sus hombros hundidos, en su mirada triste. Para él, tampoco pasaron desapercibidos los ojos hinchados y rojos de su amiga.

Sin embargo, tras unos minutos allí quieta, Kazuha desvió la mirada, pasó de largo sin hacerle caso. Aquello le sentó al joven detective como una certera patada en el estómago, se sintió caer al vacío. La rabia que sintió en aquellos momentos, le hizo ponerse el casco de nuevo, dar gas a la moto y emprender a conducir a toda velocidad, saltándose el primer semáforo en rojo que había en la avenida. Kazuha lo vio, con el corazón en un puño se vio a sí misma rogando para que no le pasara nada al chico.

Ran al ver la escena optó por acudir a pie a la comisaría, seguramente Heiji iría allí tarde o temprano. Efectivamente, Ran no se equivocó y poco después Heiji apareció en la comisaría.

─Heiji… lo siento…

─No es culpa tuya, Ran. Ya me lo temía – dijo él con una triste sonrisa.

Los dos caminaron por la comisaría que bullía de actividad, Heiji era el que iba delante de Ran que lo seguía a unos pasos de distancia. El chico fue por los pasillos directo a un pequeño despacho en el que llamó a la puerta con suavidad utilizando los nudillos. Una voz femenina que provenía de dentro los informó de que podían pasar. El detective abrió la puerta girando el picaporte con suavidad. Dentro de la habitación que estaba en penumbra había un gran escritorio frente al que estaba sentada una mujer menuda rodeada de papeles y pantallas de ordenador. Los dos jóvenes entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

─Buenos días, Heiji – repuso la mujer mirándolo con intensidad. Ran se fijó en la mirada despierta y audaz de la mujer que parecía estar escaneándolos.

─Buenos días, señora Kurumi – respondió Heiji –. Le presento a mi amiga Ran Mouri, ha venido de Tokio para pasar unos días por aquí.

─Encantada – dijo la mujer con una inclinación de cabeza a la que Ran respondió del mismo modo.

─¿Ha descubierto algo sobre lo que entregué? – preguntó Heiji mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de cuero que había frente al escritorio. La mujer se giró hacia su ordenador con calma, buscó en unos archivos y mostró la imagen de una tarjeta con números.

─Si te soy sincera, esta tarjeta que me enviaste me tiene confundida, mucho. Nunca me había encontrado en todos los años que llevo trabajando aquí algo como esto. Me inquieta la manera en la que están dispuestos todos esos números pero no consigo sacar nada de ellos. He probado varios sistemas de encriptación así como series de números como la de Fibonacci. No encuentro ningún patrón, ni ninguna semejanza con casos anteriores con los que me he encontrado, Heiji.

─Pues le he traído una cosa – dijo Heiji mientras sacaba la nueva tarjeta con números del bolsillo.

─¿Has recibido otra de estas tarjetas? ¿Cuándo?

─Esta mañana cuando he salido a ver si había algo en el buzón me la he encontrado pegada en él. Si hasta ahora estaba confusa con una sola tarjeta, imagínese con dos.

─Vaya, vaya… Hay alguien que parece estar interesándose por ti, ¿no crees, Hattori?

─Eso es lo que parece, por eso me interesa conocer el contenido de esas cosas…

─Lamento no servirte de ayuda de momento, seguiré probando cosas – dijo la mujer mientras introducía la tarjeta en el escáner para digitalizarla y tenerla en el ordenador.

─No se preocupe, yo tampoco he conseguido sacar nada de ellas.

─Te avisaré si encuentro algo y si te llega una tarjeta tráemela.

─Descuide. Nos vemos – la mujer asintió y volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla. Heiji y Ran salieron del despacho y el chico fue en esta ocasión hacia el despacho de su padre. El inspector Heizo Hattori también estaba al tanto de las notas que le llegaban a su hijo y había sido él el que le había recomendado que le pidiera ayuda a Rika Kurumi ya que no por algo era una de las mejores en su campo.

El inspector se sorprendió un poco al ver a su hijo tan temprano rondando por la comisaría. Lo observó con atención y aunque quería ser optimista, veía que el muchacho estaba más alicaído que el día anterior. Se enderezó en su gran silla, apoyó en los codos en el escritorio y se quedó mirando a su hijo, quién se quitó la gorra antes de entrar y le mostró la nueva tarjeta. Ran tomó asiento junto a Heiji y observó como el rostro del padre de Heiji sufría pequeñas variaciones. Se notaba que hasta aquel experimentado policía estaba un poco confuso ante la aparición de aquellas notas.

─Ha llegado esta misma mañana – informó Heiji a su padre.

─No sé qué decirte… Esto nos tiene tan confundidos como a ti. He hablado esta mañana con Rika y bueno tampoco ha sacado nada en claro.

─Yo también he hablado con ella y le he dado la segunda nota, se la ha escaneado para tener más información.

Unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo y el padre de Kazuha entró en el despacho llevando unos informes. Estaba hablando con alguien pero ninguno de los presentes pudo ver de quién se trataba hasta que no cruzó el umbral de la puerta del despacho. El señor Toyama estaba contento y reía porque quién estaba junto a él era Kazuha. Cuando los dos entraron en el despacho, el ambiente se volvió tenso, no había palabras suficientes para poder rellenar aquel tenso silencio. Heizo y Ginshiro cruzaron una mirada de circunstancias al ver como sus hijos se envaraban y no eran ni capaces de mirarse a la cara.

Kazuha se llevó una mano al pecho mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado. Lo último que esperaba era encontrarse dos veces seguidas a Heiji en el mismo día cuando hacía seis que no se hablaban. Antes él parecía dispuesto a hablar con pero ella había pisado cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo. Sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta, se esforzaba por estar enfadada con él porque ya estaba harta de que él solo pensara en casos y más casos. No obstante, a cada minuto que pasaba sufría con más fuerza la ausencia de él.

Heiji se caló la gorra hasta las cejas, se levantó, cogió la tarjeta que su padre había dejado sobre la mesa tras examinarla con ojo crítico y se acercó hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera miró a Kazuha al salir, no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo después del rechazo de ella. Si no quería hablar con él, él no iba a estar molestándola. No era nadie para seguir molestándola si ella quería que la dejara en paz de una vez por todas. Punto final.

Ran no sabía qué hacer, si quedarse con Kazuha y hablar con ella o seguir a Heiji para evitar que hiciese una locura. Estuvo indecisa durante unos segundos hasta que se encontró con la mirada suplicante de Kazuha que le rogaba en silencio para que fuera con Heiji y le vigilara. La de Tokio se levantó y salió de allí en busca de Heiji tras darle un breve abrazo a su amiga y susurrarle al oído que se ocuparía de que no le pasase nada. La de la coleta susurró un leve gracias a Ran y la vio marchar corriendo por el pasillo de la comisaría.

La joven karateka consiguió alcanzar a Heiji a la salida de la comisaría, éste se había apoyado en su moto, clavando los dedos en el asiento. Se notaba que estaba haciendo fuerza, tenía los nudillos blancos y se apreciaban las venas de las muñecas. La chica dudó un segundo pero le colocó una mano en el hombro, él giró la cabeza un poco para dedicarle una sonrisa triste, sus ojos ocultos bajo la gorra no llegaron a ser visibles para Ran pero la chica supuso que no debían mostrar ningún rastro de felicidad.

─¿Quieres ir a algún sitio? – preguntó él al tiempo que subía sobre la motocicleta con un ágil movimiento –. Podemos ir donde quieras, te enseñaré algún lugar de Osaka.

La chica no dijo nada y dejó que su amigo la guiara por Osaka. El detective del Oeste la llevó a un precioso parque donde los niños corrían sin cesar de un lado para otro, contentos de estar de vacaciones. Así como también la llevó a comer bolitas de pulpo a un pequeño restaurante de ambiente agradable y aspecto entrañable. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, parecía que el chico estaba un poco más animado tras su encontronazo con Kazuha en la comisaría aunque se podía percibir una leve sombra en su mirada que apagaba el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa. La tarde fue cayendo sobre las calles de Osaka poco a poco pero sin pausa, el sol empezó a ocultarse tras los edificios que se tiñeron de un color anaranjado. En cuanto llegaron a la residencia de los Hattori y bajaron de la moto, Ran no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a su móvil. Había estado intentando contactar con Shinichi durante todo el día pero le había sido imposible, no había recibido respuesta alguna.

─Seguro que Kudo vuelve pronto – dijo Heiji sin volverse mientras guardaba los dos cascos en un estante del garaje.

─Pensé que nunca más tendría que volver a oír esa frase – repuso Ran con un nudo en la garganta. Le daba la sensación de que un hueso de melocotón ficticio se había incrustado en su garganta para impedirle respirar con tranquilidad. Esperó a Heiji y juntos entraron en la casa. Los dos adolescentes cenaron un rato después junto con la madre de Heiji en la cocina, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de hablar y la madre de Heiji tampoco les insistió en ello. Si necesitaban estar en silencio sería por algo. Recogieron los platos, limpiaron la mesa y subieron a las habitaciones. Ran se acostó en su cama un rato después, no quería pensar en nada pero a medida que pasaban las horas y seguía sin saber nada de Shinichi… ¿Se habría vuelto a marchar de nuevo sin decirle nada? ¿Iba a abandonarla de nuevo cuando le había prometido que no lo haría?

Apretó con fuerza la tela del almohadón entre sus dedos, escondió la cara para evitar que aquella angustia saliese de su interior en forma de lágrimas a través de sus ojos. Estaba a punto de dar rienda suelta a todos aquellos sentimientos contradictorios cuando escuchó un ruido extraño en la planta de abajo.

Tomó aire, se levantó despacio de la cama, apoyando los pies con suavidad en el suelo para no hacer ningún tipo de sonido. Acto seguido, se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación, ni Heiji ni su madre habían salido de las habitaciones. ¿Acaso lo que había oído había sido fruto de su imaginación y de sus sentimientos a flor de piel? Quería creer que sí pero finalmente se armó de valor y empezó a andar escaleras abajo. Cuando se encontraba en mitad del trayecto, el ruido metálico que había escuchado anteriormente se escuchó de nuevo, era un ruido tenue, aquel que producen las cacerolas al rozarse cuando estás lavándolas en el fregadero. ¿De dónde provenía aquello?

Avanzó lentamente hacia la cocina que quedaba a la derecha, de puntillas y conteniendo la respiración. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta justo para ver un bulto que se movía enfrente de la encimera, rebuscando en los armarios que había encima de ésta. La chica abrió los ojos al máximo intentando que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad reinante y le permitiesen ver con un poco más de nitidez. Sacó un poco más la cabeza por la obertura de la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel bulto que se movía tenía el cabello blanco. El miedo y la adrenalina recorrieron su espina dorsal, nadie de aquella casa tenía los cabellos blancos. Irrumpió como un tornado en la cocina y lanzó una magistral patada al sujeto que había osado meterse en aquella casa que no era la suya. La sombra cayó hacia atrás con un quejido y un gemido de dolor…

**Segundo capítulo. ¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas? Todas son bien recibidas**.


	3. Gotas de lluvia

**-Números-**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan pertenece a Gosho Aoyama. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia.**

**Capítulo 3: Gotas de lluvia**

Kazuha se deshizo la coleta, era ya tarde y estaba sola en casa pues sus padres habían decidido salir a cenar. La chica sonrió al recordar como su madre se había plantado delante de su padre nada más llegar éste de trabajar y le había, prácticamente, exigido que la llevara algún sitio porque estaba harta de que siempre estuviera metido en sus casos y no la atendiera a ella. Kazuha no pudo evitar sonreír al rememorar también la cara atónita de su padre y la sonrisa cariñosa que había dibujado después una vez hubo asimilado la información. La habían invitado a ir con ellos pero ella se había negado, sabía perfectamente que sus padres necesitaban un rato para estar a solas y disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Subió hacia su cuarto tras tomar un cena ligera y dejó el lazo que había sujetado su coleta hasta hacía unos instantes. Caminó hasta la ventana cuando se dio cuenta de que había una sombra delante de su casa. No pudo distinguir el rostro del que estaba allí, tan solo pudo distinguir la complexión fuerte de aquel individuo recortada por la luz argéntea de la luna. Kazuha se dio cuenta de que aquella persona no estaba mirando en dirección hacia su habitación si no que más bien estaba observando la casa en general, con interés. La joven se apartó de la ventana con pasos inseguros, se apoyó contra la pared, se dejó caer hasta el suelo y se acurrucó allí. Alzó la mano para coger el móvil que había encima de la mesita de noche, lo encendió y buscó en sus contactos. Por más que pasó la lista de arriba abajo solo se le ocurría una persona a la que podía llamar y era justamente la persona con la que no hablaba desde hacía una semana.

Ran distinguió inmediatamente aquella voz que se quejaba y corrió a encender el interruptor de la cocina.

─¡Shinichi! – el pobre chico yacía sentado en el suelo con una mano sobre la mejilla izquierda con cara de susto. Sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo, se sentía muy confuso y no entendía por qué su amiga de la infancia le había asestado aquella patada que casi lo saca volando por la ventana de la cocina –. Lo siento – dijo ella a la vez que se arrodillaba junto a él. La muchacha le pasó la mano por el pelo y retiró los copos de nieve que cubrían y humedecían el cabello de Shinichi.

─¿A qué ha venido esto? – tartamudeó el chico intentando encajarse la mandíbula, le dolía muchísimo la mejilla y sentía el sabor férreo de la sangre por toda la boca. Ran le apartó la mano y se dio cuenta de que con el golpe le había partido el labio casi a la altura de la comisura izquierda.

─Lo siento, lo siento… He escuchado ruido, me he asustado y cuando he mirado por la puerta he visto a alguien con el cabello blanco y… ¡Pensaba que eras un ladrón! – dijo ella de sopetón con el corazón todavía acelerado por los momentos de tensión que había vivido antes. Se levantó rápidamente, cogió un trozo de papel de cocina y lo presionó con suavidad contra la comisura sangrante de su amigo. El chico hizo una cara de dolor en cuanto el papel tocó la pequeña herida pero Ran no cedió y apretó un poco más para que la hemorragia se detuviera –. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

─Intentar coger una cacerola para calentarme al menos unos fideos instantáneos pero, si lo llego a saber me voy directamente a la cama – dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

─Ahora te preparo algo – dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa –. ¿Me perdonas?

─Al menos así estoy seguro de que sabes defenderte muy bien de los malos, si alguien se te acerca a ti… Pobre de él… – Shinichi intentó reírse pero no lo consiguió porque la herida del labio le tiraba y le escocía. Ran apartó el papel y sopló con suavidad sobre la herida, colocándose al hacerlo muy cerca de los labios de Shinichi. El joven detective empezó a sentir la boca seca, el corazón desbocado y la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas ante la cercanía de ella. Ran fue presa de las mismas sensaciones en cuanto se percató de lo comprometido de la situación. Shinichi se rascó la cabeza mientras que Ran se apartó ligeramente de él antes de levantarse para prepararle algo de cenar al pobre. Al fin y al cabo, era lo menos que se merecía después de haberle zurrado de aquella manera.

Poco después, Shinichi sorbía despacio una sopa caliente recién cocinada por Ran. La chica permaneció en silencio hasta que él terminó y clavó sus ojos azules y despiertos en ella.

─¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó el chico inocentemente. Notaba algo extraño en el ambiente, Ran no estaba siendo natural como siempre, parecía que estaba cohibida, muy callada. Y, sinceramente, aquello le inquietaba y le ponía de los nervios. Apartó el plato a un lado, se movió hasta colocarse en la silla que había justo al lado de la de Ran y le tomó la mano entre las suyas –. ¿Qué te pasa?

Ran no lo miró en ningún momento, tenía la vista perdida en algún punto de la mesa de madera. Shinichi chasqueó los dedos frente a ella, aquello pareció devolver a la chica a la realidad al fin.

─¿Qué decías? – ella intentó sonreír, como si allí no pasara nada. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa en lugar de reconfortar a Shinichi lo inquietó todavía más. Mucho más.

─Te preguntaba que qué es lo que te pasa – dijo él con calma sin apartar los ojos de los de ella, quería leer a través de sus ojos azules pero algo se lo impedía, Ran sabía cómo hacerse la fuerte poniendo barreras a su alrededor. La chica pareció deliberar durante unos segundos entre hablar o no hablar pero finalmente decidió no decir nada solo hizo una simple pregunta.

─¿Puedo abrazarte? – aquella pregunta descolocó a Shinichi pero se limitó a aceptar. Ran se aproximó a él, rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos por encima de la chaqueta que aún no se había quitado y hundió el rostro en su pecho. Shinichi la correspondió repartiendo algunas caricias por su espalda, Ran no tenía ganas de hablar y él no iba a quebrantar su silencio, tan solo esperaría a que ella quisiese hablar con él de lo que fuera. El chico hundió el rostro en el cabello castaño de su amiga pero unos pasos apresurados en la escalera los hicieron separarse al instante. Se asomaron con rapidez al pasillo, era Heiji el que bajaba a toda velocidad mientras se colocaba una camiseta y dejaba tirada por los escalones la camiseta del pijama. Al parecer, el moreno sintió su mirada y dirigió sus ojos verdes a sus amigos que no tardaron en detectar que algo extraño estaba pasando, los ojos de Heiji brillaban con preocupación.

─¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Ran saliendo de la cocina.

─Acaba de llamarme Kazuha, alguien está rondando su casa.

─¿Está sola? – preguntó Shinichi colocándose junto a Ran. Heiji asintió con la cabeza mientras se colocaba las zapatillas –. Voy contigo.

Shinichi no le dio tiempo a replicar a Heiji, no pensaba dejar a ir a su amigo solo a un lugar en el que podría haber alguien peligroso por mucho que ese lugar fuese el hogar de Kazuha.

─Yo también voy – apostilló Ran con mirada decidida dando a entender a los dos muchachos que tenía delante que no iba a admitir réplicas por parte de ninguno. La joven se puso sus zapatillas, cogió el abrigo se lo puso encima del pijama y fue la primera en salir a la calle.

─¿Luego me contarás lo que te ha pasado en la cara, Kudo? – preguntó Heiji con una media sonrisa burlona pintada en el rostro.

─Me ha pasado Ran, Hattori – dijo Shinichi, resignándose a sufrir las burlas del otro al saber que quién le había golpeado había sido Ran.

Los tres adolescentes casi corrieron hasta la casa de Kazuha. A esas horas de la noche las calles estaban desiertas y nevaba con suavidad. Los copos caían con parsimonia del oscuro cielo nocturno y empezaban a acumularse encima de los coches, en los alféizares de las ventanas, sobre el césped de los jardines…

Heiji iba encabezando la comitiva, en tensión. Una tensión que se incrementó todavía más al ver que la verja de la casa de Kazuha estaba abierta, había huellas sobre la escasa nieve que ya se había acumulado en el jardín.

─¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Heiji mientras se arrodillaba para observar las huellas que parecía pertenecer a un gigante y que avanzaban a zancadas regulares hasta el jardín trasero. El moreno frunció el ceño, se giró hacia Shinichi que se había acercado a la puerta de entrada de la casa y la había empujado con suavidad. Ésta también estaba abierta, la cerradura parecía forzada. Heiji entró en casa de Kazuha como un torbellino, con el corazón en un puño. Ran y Shinichi lo siguieron, los tres se detuvieron en el vestíbulo intentando escuchar algún tipo de sonido pero nada, parecía que no había nadie en la casa.

─Id a buscar a Kazuha – susurró Heiji –. Supongo que estará en su habitación, yo iré a mirar por las habitaciones.

Shinichi iba a decir algo pero Ran lo tomó rápidamente del brazo y lo obligó a subir escaleras arriba. El piso de arriba también estaba en silencio a excepción de los sollozos que salían a través de una de las puertas, la de la habitación de Kazuha. Shinichi instó a Ran a que entrara a la habitación mientras él vigilaba en el pasillo. La karateka abrió la puerta tras cruzar una última mirada con Shinichi para asegurarse de lo que iba a hacer y tras abrir la puerta se encontró con que Kazuha lloraba sentada en el suelo junto a la ventana con el móvil en las manos. Estaba tan asustada que estaba ejerciendo fuerza sobre el teléfono y los nudillos se le había puesto blancos. Ran entró rápidamente, la ayudó a levantarse, cogió una chaqueta de la habitación y la ayudó a salir de la habitación. Shinichi las vio salir de la habitación, se acercó a ellas sin dejar de mirar a su espalda ya que no sabían si aquel sujeto que Kazuha decía haber visto seguía por la casa o no.

─¿Estás bien? – susurró Ran a su amiga mientras le secaba las lágrimas –. ¿Le has visto?

─Le… le he… escuchado por la casa… pero… creo que ha vuelto a salir… –tartamudeó la joven como pudo.

─Está bien, vamos a buscar a Heiji y desde su casa llamaremos a la policía – sugirió Ran con lo que Shinichi estuvo conforme.

Los tres bajaron y Shinichi iba delante mirando hacia un lado y a otro. La casa estaba a oscuras, no había ni rastro del individuo que Kazuha decía haber visto y tampoco había ni rastro de Heiji. El detective del Este decidió que lo mejor sería salir al jardín, posiblemente Heiji estaría allí buscando al sujeto. Acto seguido, los tres abandonaron la casa pero en el exterior tampoco había ni rastro del otro chico. Kazuha temblaba con los ojos llorosos aferrada al brazo izquierdo de Ran mientras ésta a su vez miraba a Shinichi que parecía desconcertado al no ver a Heiji por ninguna parte.

─¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Ran a su amigo, él la miró de reojo. Él tampoco sabía muy bien qué hacer, no podía permitirse poner en peligro a Kazuha y Ran. El jardín estaba oscuro, levemente iluminado por la luz de las farolas de la calle, desde la zona de la entrada no se podía ver en su totalidad y aquello inquietaba a Shinichi. Nada se escuchaba, absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo, de repente, se oyó un golpe seco y un gemido en la parte trasera del jardín. Ran y Shinichi se quedaron paralizados, en tensión pero finalmente reaccionaron y empezaron a correr hasta la parte trasera de la casa con Kazuha tras ellos. Y al girar la esquina de la casa de Kazuha…

La nieve estaba manchada de sangre alrededor de la cabeza de Heiji, las gotas de sangre que se habían diseminado sobre el blanco manto daban un mayor toque de tragedia a la escena. El chico yacía tumbado boca abajo sobre la nieve, al parecer el individuo lo había golpeado a traición por la espalda por miedo a que lo descubriera.

Shinichi fue el primero que se acercó a su amigo, se arrodilló a su lado, alarmado.

─Hattori – dijo a media voz. Se apresuró a darle la vuelta con cuidado poniéndole una mano en la zona de la nuca. Ran miraba la escena consternada pero se giró a mirar a sus espaldas donde Kazuha observaba la escena con los ojos desorbitados, dudando entre desmayarse o ponerse a llorar. La chica tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par centrados en el rostro ensangrentado de Heiji que Shinichi estaba observando en ese momento – Ran, llama a una ambulancia…

La voz de Shinichi sacó a Ran de su ensimismamiento, sacó el móvil del bolsillo para llamar a una ambulancia y también a la policía. Shinichi ya sabía muy bien que el que había golpeado a Heiji había escapado aunque no habría ido muy lejos. Sin embargo, no iba a ponerse a perseguirlo, Heiji necesitaba ayuda. El joven detective alzó la mirada, vio a Kazuha llorando y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Verla destrozada de aquella manera le partía el corazón y estaba seguro de que en aquellos momentos lo que más necesitaba Heiji, aunque no lo admitiría nunca incluso estando consciente, era estar con ella, con Kazuha. La joven avanzó hacia ellos con paso vacilante y lento hasta que se derrumbó junto a Heiji.

─Mantenle la cabeza en alto – le indicó Shinichi tomándole la mano y colocándola bajo la nuca de Heiji.

─¿Cómo está? – preguntó ella entre lágrimas al ver la sangre que empapaba las manos de Shinichi. Él se mordió el labio, no estaba seguro, la herida a simple vista no parecía grave pero tampoco podía decirle nada a ciencia cierta Kazuha por mucho que lo deseara.

─No parece una herida demasiado grave pero tiene que verle un médico, ¿entiendes?

Kazuha tiró un poco del muchacho, lo acercó más a ella para acomodarlo mejor al menos hasta que pudieran atenderlo. Estaba sinceramente preocupada por él, no había palabras suficientes para definir la desazón que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Estaba triste, se sentía culpable, muy culpable. A pesar de su enfado, él había venido a ayudarla y ahora estaba herido, no era justo. La sangre manaba de la herida lentamente, manchando las manos de Kazuha. La chica movió la otra mano, la aproximó al rostro de Heiji y le acarició la mejilla helada y enrojecida por el frío, con suaves caricias intentó darle un poco de calor.

Heiji sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, un dolor agudo y palpitante que le impedía pensar con claridad. No sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, simplemente recordaba haber estado revisando la casa de Kazuha, haber salido al jardín, haber encontrado en el césped una tarjeta con números y luego… Todo se había vuelto negro…

Ahora mismo, sentía algo cálido en la mejilla, algo que aliviaba parte del dolor que notaba. ¿Qué era eso? Además, era como si estuviera lloviendo, finas gotas caían sobre su rostro de vez en cuando. ¿Acaso había dejado de nevar? ¿Estaba lloviendo ahora?

Intentó abrir los ojos pero los párpados le pesaban muchísimo, era como si las pestañas estuvieses hechas de plomo macizo y él no tuviera la suficiente fuerza para levantar ese peso. Sin embargo, él no era de los que se rendían con facilidad así que luchó un poco más hasta que pudo, por lo menos, entreabrir los ojos. Lo que vio frente a él lo sorprendió muchísimo, lo dejó sin aliento. Aquella visión nunca se le iría de la cabeza, las gotas que caían sobre su rostro no eran gotas de lluvia, eran lágrimas, las lágrimas de Kazuha. La chica lloraba con los ojos cerrados mientras le sostenía delicadamente entre sus brazos. Heiji giró la mirada y vio que lo que le hacía sentir también eran las caricias que Kazuha le estaba proporcionando en la mejilla con sus finos dedos. El chico reunió gran parte de sus fuerzas y alzó la mano para tomar la de Kazuha, apoyándola contra su mejilla. La chica abrió los ojos bruscamente, miró a Heiji a los ojos, él esbozó una media sonrisa un tanto torcida.

─Heiji – dijo ella en un susurro que salió mezclado con un sollozo. Él abrió la boca para hablar pero ella le colocó un dedo en los labios, acariciándolos con suavidad. Por encima del hombro de Kazuha, Heiji vio llegar a Shinichi acompañado de un hombre y una mujer a los que no reconoció pero que enseguida supo que eran los médicos que habían venido a atenderle. Los médicos alejaron a Kazuha de él y se colocaron uno a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras empezaban a colocarle un gotero y taponarle la herida de la frente con gasas esterilizadas. Poco a poco, el efecto de los calmantes empezó a hacerle efecto hasta que nuevamente perdió el sentido.

Kazuha se abrazó a Ran mientras la ambulancia se marchaba, habían curado a Heiji en el jardín y ahora se lo llevaban para hacerle más pruebas en el hospital y terminar de curarle. Shinichi estaba serio, Ran se dio cuenta de que estaba molesto por lo que había ocurrido, aquel individuo que había atacado a Heiji los había burlado a todos y encima había conseguido escapar dejando tras de sí únicamente una nueva tarjeta con aquellos números incomprensibles sin orden aparente.

─¡Kazuha! – dijo la señora Toyama en cuanto llegó junto a su hija. La policía que ahora rodeaba su casa había avisado al padre de Kazuha del incidente y eso había provocado que él y su mujer abandonaran de inmediato el restaurante en el que estaban cenando tranquilamente para ir a ver como se encontraba su hija. Como Kazuha era incapaz de hablar, fue Ran la que les explicó lo que había ocurrido mientras Shinichi ponía al corriente de todo a los policías que inspeccionaban la casa. En cuanto terminaron, el padre de Kazuha los llevó a los tres al hospital donde se encontraba Heiji.

En cuanto llegaron, se encontraron con los padres de Heiji que estaban en la sala de espera hablando con un doctor que llevaba una bata azul y un expediente clínico abierto entre las manos. Sus semblantes eran graves pero por la manera de gesticular, Shinichi dedujo que tal y como él había pensado la situación no era demasiado grave.

─¿Cómo está Hattori? – preguntó Shinichi a Heizo cuando el médico desapareció por una puerta grande. El inspector se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de hablar con calma.

─El médico nos ha dicho que Heiji está bien, que a pesar de que el golpe ha sido fuerte la herida no es grave y no ha afectado al cerebro ni nada por el estilo. Le han tenido que coser unos puntos para cerrar la herida y esta noche se va a quedar en observación por su surgiese algún contratiempo. Aparte de esto, vamos a tener que hablar con todos vosotros, ahora que ha pasado esto me preocupa el asunto de las tarjetas esas.

─He encontrado una nueva tarjeta junto al cuerpo de Heiji – dijo Shinichi sacando una tarjeta de cartulina idéntica a las anteriores.

_151491911613153-14919-15414158-252113-51891858-520 _

Heizo la miró con detenimiento.

─Vamos a empezar a investigar, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos.


	4. Confesiones de madrugada

**-Números-**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan pertenece a Gosho Aoyama. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia.**

Capítulo 4: Confesiones de madrugada

La comisaría estaba vacía a esas horas de la noche a excepción del despacho del comisario Hattori donde estaban reunidos el mismísimo comisario, Shinichi, el inspector Toyama y la analista Rika Kurumi. Sobre la mesa que había en el centro de la habitación había tres tarjetas con números, esas malditas tarjetas que estaban empezando a traer serios problemas al margen de los quebraderos de cabeza que ya habían ocasionado. Ran y Kazuha se habían quedado en el hospital con la madre de Heiji y la de Kazuha a la espera de que el chico recobrase el conocimiento y poder verle. El resto había decidido empezar la investigación cuanto antes mejor. Todos sabían que a Heiji no le haría ninguna gracia el hecho de que hubieran empezado sin él pero no tenían otra opción.

Heizo se dejó caer sobre la silla de cuero que había tras el escritorio, su rostro siempre pétreo mostraba cierto abatimiento y aquello no podía presagiar nada bueno. Shinichi apartó la mirada de las tarjetas y observó a los presentes.

─Supuse que estos números nos traerían problemas y le he mandado a una copia a un conocido que tal vez pueda ayudarnos.

Los demás lo miraron para que continuara hablando pero él volvió a mirar las tarjetas, sin decir nada más.

Ran acompañó a Kazuha hasta el baño para que se lavara la cara y las manos que todavía llevaba manchadas de sangre de Heiji. La chica de Osaka caminaba cabizbaja, mirándose las manos, unos pasos por delante de Ran. Desde que había llegado allí había sentido la mirada de la madre de Heiji clavada en ella, como un puñal, observándola. Kazuha estaba segura de que le echaba la culpa de que su hijo estuviese en el hospital, prácticamente segura y, eso no hacía más que hundirla. Ran había intentado infundirle ánimos, diciéndole que los que había ocurrido no era culpa suya, que ella no podía saber que aquel individuo que había ido a su casa iba a atacar a Heiji. Ninguno se lo había visto a venir pero en el fondo lo importante era que Heiji, dentro de lo que cabía, estaba bien.

La chica de la coleta entró en el baño, fue directa a la pileta, abrió el grifo, dejó correr el agua y metió las manos bajo el chorro. El agua se tiñó al cabo de unos instantes de color rojo oscuro hasta que las manos de Kazuha quedaron limpias y el desagüe tragó toda el agua. La chica suspiró al ver sus manos sin restos de sangre, alzó los ojos y los clavó en Ran que la miraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Los ojos de Kazuha se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, corrió hacia su amiga, buscando que la reconfortase con un abrazo. Ran la estrechó fuerte y le acarició el cabello mientras Kazuha empezaba a llorar con más fuerza. La de Tokio cerró la puerta del baño para que nadie las molestara y se dedicó a consolar a Kazuha.

Shizuka se apretó las manos que había mantenido en una posición relajada sobre su regazo, la madre de Kazuha que estaba sentada a su lado notó el cambio de posición de la otra y la miró. La mujer se dio cuenta de que su hija y Ran se habían ido hacia el baño.

─¿Qué ocurre, Shizuka? – preguntó la mujer mientras le cogía las manos entre las suyas.

─Algún día un maldito criminal se cargará a nuestros hijos – replicó ella con amargura. La madre de Kazuha bajó la cabeza, entendía bien lo que quería decir Shizuka. Ambas habían decidido contraer matrimonio con altos cargos de la policía de Osaka sin pensar en lo que ello podía acarrear. Tal vez, Shizuka esperaba que su hijo se mantuviera lejos, al margen de la actividad de su padre, pero no había sido así y ella como buena madre sufría por su hijo cada vez que lo veía marchar a resolver un caso pensando en que podría ser que aquella vez podría ser la última vez que lo viese –. No quiero sufrir, ¿sabes? Pero, por encima de todo no quiero que nuestros hijos sufran, no quiero ver a Kazuha destrozada como lo está ahora. No quiero.

─Sabes perfectamente que te entiendo y que te doy la razón porque la tienes pero no podemos cambiar nada. Quiero decir que tomamos unas decisiones que han condicionado nuestro presente y debemos aceptarlo. Yo también me preocupo mucho por Heiji y por Kazuha pero en ciertos aspectos nosotras no podemos hacer nada. Por ejemplo, no vamos a poder evitar que Kazuha sufra si sabe que Heiji está mal.

─Nuestros hijos se quieren tanto… Y, últimamente les veo tan separados…

─Por lo visto han tenido algún roce por el hecho de que Heiji a veces se mete mucho en los casos. Kazuha se queja de que la ignora pero yo sé perfectamente que lo que quiere es protegerlo, alejarlo de ese mundo de criminales en el que él se mete.

─Nosotras hacíamos y seguimos haciendo lo mismo con nuestro maridos – dijo Shizuka con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a la otra.

En ese instante, el doctor se acercó a ellas con el historial de Heiji en las manos para decirles que había recuperado el conocimiento y que podían pasar a verle aunque convenía dejarle descansar. Shizuka y la madre de Kazuha se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron hacia el baño de mujeres para buscar a Ran y Kazuha. Desde fuera podían oírse los sollozos de Kazuha interrumpidos de vez en cuando por las palabras cálidas de Ran. Las mujeres dudaron un segundo, se miraron a los ojos pero al final entraron al baño. Ran tenía abrazada a Kazuha pero se giró para ver quien había entrado, Kazuha también alzó la mirada pero volvió a esconderla en el hombro de Ran en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de la madre de Heiji. Ésta al entender lo que Kazuha sentía en aquellos momentos se acercó a las muchachas. Sus zapatos de tacón repiquetearon suavemente contra el suelo de mármol y sus pasos fueron seguidos por la madre de Kazuha. Ran se apartó un poco para no estar en medio pero finalmente decidió salir para que la madre de Heiji arreglara las cosas con Kazuha.

Ran salió del baño, fue a la sala de espera. Una enfermera apareció por una de las puertas grandes que conectaban la sala con el resto del hospital, se acercó a ella y le tendió la chaqueta manchada de sangre de Heiji, su móvil y su amuleto. La enfermera se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la habitación del chico y Ran aceptó. Ella también se sentiría más tranquila si se aseguraba de que Heiji se encontraba bien. Siguió con paso rápido a la enfermera que la condujo por un largo pasillo con habitaciones a ambos lados. Casi al final del pasillo, la enfermera señaló una de las puertas, la dejó frente a ella y se marchó a paso rápido por el largo pasillo que habían recorrido unos segundos antes. La chica llamó suavemente a la puerta con los nudillos, no recibió contestación alguna así que giró la manivela de la puerta y la entreabrió. Asomó la cabeza por la obertura pero tuvo que entrar corriendo en la habitación para detener a Heiji que intentaba levantarse de la cama y ponerse en pie a duras penas.

─¡Heiji! ¿Qué haces? – dijo ella impidiendo por poco que se pusiera completamente de pie. Le puso una mano en el pecho, obligándolo a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Heiji la miró de reojo sin decir nada, tenía el rostro un tanto ensombrecido, se veía que estaba cansado.

─Tengo cosas que hacer…

Ran colocó los brazos en jarras, frunció el ceño y miró a Heiji. Parecía que iba a reñirlo pero suspiró y después se sentó junto a él.

─¿Dónde demonios quieres ir en este estado? – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Mirar a Heiji a veces era como mirar a Shinichi, ambos tenían esa determinación y ese tesón que los hacía especiales pero también compartían esa absurda obsesión por los casos.

─¿Kudo se ha marchado? – preguntó él eludiendo la pregunta que Ran le acababa de hacer. La morena pensó en mentirle pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se dio cuenta de que no iba a servirle de nada, si Heiji estaba decidido a marcharse iba a hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas.

─Sí, se ha marchado con tu padre y el padre de Kazuha. Han ido los tres a la comisaría para reunirse con la analista que trabaja con tu padre, la mujer a la que fuimos a ver ayer.

─Sí, la señora Kurumi… ¿Cuánto hace que se han marchado?

─Una hora. Quizá, menos. ¿Heiji adónde quieres ir? – preguntó Ran por segunda vez a la espera de que Heiji contestara de una vez por todas si veía que iba a ser insistente.

─Tengo que revisar una cosa… Tengo que ir a la comisaría… Hay algo que quiero comprobar.

─Sabes que no te van a dejar salir en este estado, Heiji.

─Por eso, tú me vas a ayudar, Ran – Ran abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿por qué siempre le ocurrían a ella esas cosas? La chica movió las manos frente a ella, negando con la cabeza. Si se marchaban así sin más matarían de un susto a la madre de Heiji y a la propia Kazuha. Además, el detective no estaba como para ir dando vueltas por Osaka con puntos recién cosidos en la cabeza.

─Sé lo que estás pensando, Ran. Pero si no me ayudas voy a irme por mi cuenta. Tú decides, me acompañas o me voy solo – El chico se apoyó en la cama para levantarse pero se tambaleó ligeramente y Ran tuvo que sujetarlo. La chica lo miró, estaban haciendo algo realmente inconsciente, ¿qué era aquello que tanto le importaba a Heiji?

A esas horas de la noche el hospital estaba prácticamente en silencio, tan solo dos chicos se movían con sigilo por los pasillos para intentar no ser descubiertos. Heiji caminaba lentamente dejando caer parte de su peso en Ran, la chica caminaba junto a él prestando máxima atención a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Los dos no pudieron evitar lanzar un suspiro en cuanto salieron del edificio, lo habían conseguido.

─Que sepas que me debes una, Heiji. Y que sepas también que luego vas a tener que dar las explicaciones a todo el mundo.

─No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo – dijo Heiji, Ran le tendió la chaqueta que la enfermera le había dado, también el móvil y su amuleto de la suerte. Dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, Heiji encontró su gorra doblada para que cupiese y se la puso con tal de que la herida de la cabeza no fuese visible. Los dos empezaron a andar un poco más deprisa de lo que lo estaban haciendo en el interior del hospital. Ran podía escuchar a la perfección la pesada respiración de Heiji y, de vez en cuando, frenaba el ritmo para que el chico pudiese aguantar.

─Heiji… ¿por qué no avisas a tu madre? Seguro que debe estar muy preocupada si ya ha descubierto que no estás. Y Kazuha…

─Si la aviso ahora no me dejará hacer lo que tengo que hacer y Kazuha mucho menos.

─¿Por qué no se lo dices a Shinichi que ya está allí en la comisaría? – preguntó la chica.

─Es algo que solo yo sé dónde buscar. Tendrías que estar acostumbrada a esto – dijo el detective de Osaka con una leve sonrisa.

─¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? – inquirió Ran mirándolo sin comprender.

─Tendrías a que estar acostumbrada a nuestros comportamientos imprudentes. Los detectives somos así – dijo Heiji ampliando la sonrisa.

─Puede que esté acostumbrada pero no me gusta que seáis tan temerarios. No me gusta que… no me gusta que… desaparezca sin decirme adónde se marcha ni cuándo volverá… No me gusta no saber nada de él… –Heiji dejó de caminar al ver que Ran había dejado de hacerlo. El chico acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba e hizo que su amiga alzara la cara, gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y tenía los labios apretados como si estuviese intentando no gritar.

─Ran… – la chica alzó los puños y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Heiji en el pecho. El moreno se asustó un poco al sentir los primeros golpes que lo sacudieron de arriba abajo. Sin embargo, pronto movió los brazos y rodeó con ellos el frágil cuerpo de Ran que en esos momentos estaba siendo preso de violentos sollozos. Nunca había visto desmoronarse a ninguna chica de aquella manera y menos a Ran que siempre se mostraba tan fuerte de cara a los demás. No obstante, ahora al escucharla llorar empezó a darse cuenta de todo el sufrimiento acumulado que llevaba la chica a su espalda. Heiji la estrechó con más fuerza, Ran se había cansado de mantener una fachada, se había cansado de luchar contra las ganas de llorar.

─Lo siento – murmuró la joven entre fuertes sollozos. Heiji se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a abrazarla fuerte en medio de aquella calle desierta a altas horas de la madrugada.

─¿Hace cuánto que llevas guardándote cosas dentro? – preguntó el muchacho son suavidad empezando a acariciar el cabello de la joven –. ¿Cuánto tiempo, Ran?

Ella lloró con más fuerza, no sabía ni cuánto tiempo llevaba guardándose para sí misma todos aquellos sentimientos que la carcomían por dentro. Más de una vez había estado al borde de explotar delante de Shinichi y decirle que no le gustaba que se marchase sin más, que odiaba sufrir tanto, que estaba harta de siempre quedarse al margen viendo como él se jugaba la vida. Sin embargo, cada vez que él se acercaba con su dulce sonrisa todo aquello desaparecía de su cabeza porque quería aprovechar para estar con él el mayor tiempo posible. Eso ocurría una vez tras otra…

─Parece que… no sabe lo mucho que yo sufro… Parece que no quiere ver… que me duele que se marche así sin más… que me duele que se meta en un caso hasta las cejas sin que yo pueda ayudarle en nada… Nunca me entero de nada…

─Ran, él te quiere – dijo Heiji. Aquella frase hizo que Ran cesara de llorar y mirara al detective a los ojos. El moreno apartó la mirada hacia un lado – Él te quiere, a su manera, pero te quiere. Y por eso te protege tanto.

La chica bajó la cabeza meditando las palabras del chico.

─Pero tiene que entender que… no soy de cristal y que yo también puedo protegerle a él…

─¿Crees que eso se puede aceptar sin más, Ran? ¿Crees que Shinichi va a permitir que te ocurra algo? – replicó Heiji en voz baja. Ran se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta.

─Supongo que aquí cada uno habla desde su propio punto de vista…

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, Ran dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Heiji, él no se movió, simplemente cerró los ojos y pensó que las palabras de Ran le habían calado hondo.

─¿Desde cuándo sientes esto por Shinichi? – preguntó él. De alguna manera, necesitaba seguir aquella conversación porque tal vez si entendía a Ran, quizá, podría entender también a Kazuha.

─¿Desde cuándo? No lo sé. Pero desde que volvió se ha ido haciendo más fuerte, mucho más fuerte… Cuando le veo, mi corazón late con más fuerza de lo normal… Me gusta verle como sonríe al ganar un caso, me gusta ver… como mete la pata cuando intenta hacer alguna tarea en casa… Ayer cuando se marchó sin decirnos adónde pensé que iba a suceder otra vez lo mismo que iba a desaparecer sin más, ¿sabes?

─Lo sé, me di cuenta de ello. Por eso te repetí tantas veces que eso no iba a ocurrir, Shinichi ha vuelto y no se volverá a ir. Tendrías que decirle todo esto que sientes, te ayudaría a sentirte mejor.

─No quiero decírselo, ¿sabes? Suena demasiado egoísta y yo no quiero ser así con él…

─Oye, Ran, ¿no te cansas de que él siempre esté metido en casos? – dijo Heiji en voz baja. A la joven le vino a la cabeza la conversación que ella y Shinichi tuvieron con Kazuha el día de su llegada cuando fueron a visitarla. La chica les dijo que estaba cansada de ser siempre la segunda en todo, de no estar entre las prioridades de Heiji. Cerró los ojos, era cierto que a veces ella también se sentía agotada pero por nada del mundo se enfadaría con Shinichi, simplemente no era capaz de estar enfadada con él, por mucho que quisiera.

─Sí, sí me canso – admitió la joven apretando los puños –. Pero, sé que por mucho que me canse no voy a poder enfadarme con él, no voy a apartarme de su lado. Sentirme sola, sin él conmigo, sería… Seguramente sentiría como un vacío en el pecho – continuó la chica llevándose una mano al corazón –. Sería como estar… incompleta.

─Lo que sientes por Shinichi es precioso, Ran – susurró Heiji acariciando el cabello de la joven con la mano. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver como su amiga se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de todas las cosas que había confesado en un rato.

─Supongo que se parece mucho a lo que tú sientes por Kazuha, ¿verdad? – dijo la chica mientras acababa de limpiarse el rostro manchado de lágrimas. El moreno esbozó una sonrisa triste y asintió levemente. Al admitir sus sentimientos delante de otra persona se sintió un poco más ligero, aliviado.

─¿Por qué no se lo dices? – preguntó Ran mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

─Porque ella se ha cansado de mí, no quiere hablar conmigo y yo no soy quién para estar molestándola. Me duele decirlo pero yo no puedo dejar los casos, Ran, son importantes para mí, no puede pedirme eso.

─No te está pidiendo que los dejes, Heiji. Te está pidiendo que seas consciente de que hay cosas que son más importantes que los casos. Los casos van pasando uno tras otro pero las personas una vez pasamos ya no volvemos.

Heiji bajó la cabeza y empezó a caminar de nuevo. Ran lo siguió, cuando llegó a su altura se pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros para ayudarlo a caminar aunque el paso del chico era mucho más seguro.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaría, entraron por la puerta principal donde había un policía vigilando. El hombre reconoció enseguida a Heiji, salió del pequeño cuarto en el que estaba metido y fue al encuentro de los dos adolescentes. El policía, un cincuentón delgado de ojos saltones le sonrió ampliamente y le estrechó la mano.

─Heiji que llegas tarde, tu padre, el padre de Kazuha, el detective famoso y los analistas ya están el despacho.

─Gracias, Giuseppe. Hoy no he podido venir antes porque me ha surgido un contratiempo y estoy de los nervios por saber qué están haciendo – el hombre rio suavemente, el policía era un inmigrante italiano que llevaba trabajando en la comisaría más de veinte años, que conocía a Heiji desde niño y sabía de la obsesión de éste por los asesinatos. Ran y Heiji se adentraron en el edificio pero cuando aún no habían llegado ni a la primera puerta, el moreno volvió sobre sus pasos con rapidez para hablar de nuevo con el policía de la entrada.

─¿Qué pasa, Heiji? – preguntó el hombre en cuanto vio la expresión extraña que ponía Heiji.

─Perdone, Giuseppe, pero… ¿Ha dicho que han venido "los analistas"?

─Sí, han venido dos analistas. La señora Kurumi y un invitado – repuso el hombre con una sonrisa.

─¿Lo conocía usted al otro analista? ¿Sabe dónde ha ido?

─No, no lo he reconocido porque no es de los que trabaja en la comisaría, cuando ha entrado me ha dicho que venía a buscar al comisario Hattori porque le había llamado para que le ayudara en un caso. Al cabo de un rato, ha vuelto a aparecer por aquí y ha bajado al registro donde tenemos guardadas las pruebas de los casos, al parecer, su padre le ha mandado a que recogiese alguna prueba. Tal vez, su padre ya tiene alguna pista – Heiji frunció el ceño, se despidió del hombre y volvió junto a Ran. La cogió de la mano, tiró de ella y echó a caminar deprisa por el primer pasillo que torcía a la izquierda. Luego, caminaron un tramo de escaleras hacia abajo que daba a otro largo pasillo con puertas a ambos lados del mismo.

─¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Heiji? – preguntó Ran sin entender nada.

─Al parecer, tenemos un intruso en la comisaría…

El comisario Hattori, el subcomisario Toyama y la analista seguían mirando con atención las tarjetas con números. Shinichi se había apartado un poco de ellos, empezaba a pensar que estaban centrándose demasiado en esos números y que se les estaban escapando cosas. Se acarició la barbilla con la mano, cerró los ojos intentando buscar ese algo que se le escapaba.

Ran y Heiji avanzaron unos cuantos pasos por el oscuro pasillo, ninguna de las puertas parecía estar abierta, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, no parecía que hubiese nadie en aquella zona de la comisaría.

─¿Qué quieres decir con que hay un intruso? – inquirió Ran visiblemente consternada. Podía sentir como los nervios le tensaban cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. ¿Acaso la persona que había atacado a Heiji estaba allí ahora mismo? La chica apretó con fuerza la mano de Heiji, con mucha fuerza. Él miró a la joven a los ojos intentando tranquilizarla, no iba a dejar que le pasase nada, Kudo no se lo perdonaría. Sin embargo, había hecho mal en llevarla con él, había metido la pata. Le hizo un gesto a Ran para que guardase silencio para ver si podía escuchar cualquier ruido cuando de repente una de las puertas que habían pasado se abrió violentamente tras ellos. Ran chilló con todas sus fuerzas mientras Heiji se colocaba frente a ella en ademán protector. Una sombra salió a toda velocidad de aquel pequeño cuarto, una figura tapada de pies a cabeza por una gruesa gabardina. Heiji empezó a correr tras él, a toda velocidad. Estiró los brazos en un intento por detener al sujeto pero cuando las puntas de los dedos ya empezaban a rozar el grueso abrigo del intruso, una fuerte punzada en la cabeza le obligó a detenerse en seco. Ran los siguió y fue ella la que sostuvo a Heiji antes de que cayera. Ayudó a su amigo a sentarse en el suelo viendo como aquel desconocido desaparecía por el pasillo escaleras arriba.

─Heiji, ¿estás bien? – El muchacho se había quedado pálido, tenía la mirada clavada en un punto del suelo. Ran miró hacia el mismo lugar y vio la foto de una chica en el suelo. La tomó entre sus manos y la observó con atención.

─Lo sabía, Haruka…

**Cuarto capítulo. ¿Algún comentario o sugerencia?**


End file.
